Awkward Meeting
by RyouBakuraShadow
Summary: A missing scene that takes place during the ride in a Kaiba Corp. helicopter after the Battle City finals. A meeting that happens between two boys in a close encounter during the ride in episode 143.


_**Author's Note:** __Greetings, Yu-Gi-Oh! fans. Welcome to my third story, "Awkward Meeting". Now, before you read... I must tell you that you're in for a treat. In this one-shot, you will find this interesting and not so what it seems. I could tell you that what you're about to read... Get ready because you're in for the ride... __The story you're about to read... will amuse you and simply make you laugh. The story is a little humorous and hilarious... for these two boys really know how to entertain. You will find them familiar... and even very... recognizable. So... on with the tale... Enjoy._

* * *

_**Note - This is a missing part special.** The following story contains a sense of humor and something... a little canon based like on Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. In this tale, you will find a boy that's familar and very well minded. Within this tale, you will find a man that will talk with another as they ride back home to Domino. During the ride, the boy will talk with this man along with... Yugi Moto and his friends... but as they done so... the humor of the tale will now commence... and so, the tale begins..._

* * *

**_Awkward Meeting_**

**_Summary: _**_A missing scene that takes place during the ride in a Kaiba Corp. helicopter after the Battle City finals. A meeting that happens between two boys in a close encounter during the ride in episode 143._

* * *

Ryo Bakura was sitting by himself, leaning back against the inside of a helicopter. He was at utmost exhausted from actually eating in the blimp... the blimp of Seto Kaiba's zeppelin that was labeled "Duel Disk". He was rather full of food after coming back from the shadow realm. As he slept inside, Yugi and the gang were panicking over the island... the island known as the Alcatraz Tower. Recently, he was told to wait for them as they rushed to get their things in the blimp... due to the fact that the engine was rundown and broken through. He was told to wait for the others... for he was ahead of them on the first shot. As he waited in silence, what he didn't know... was someone sitting next to him. The one next to him... was none other than... a boy that was Egyptian.

He was rather in a content way... and yet... He didn't realized that he was... standing there, watching him snooze on. Ryo continued sleeping throughout the afternoon... but the boy... name... Marik Ishtar... couldn't help, but to sigh at his... progression of sleeping. He was rather in a content of his own... watching him sighed in and out... but it didn't bother him one bit. He was rather in a loss of words... but he couldn't will himself to awaken him. He preferred to be in a sleep for himself... however... What he wanted to do exactly... was to speak to him... face to face. He wished for an opportunity to have a word with him... a certain conversation that he wished to take with him after everything he gone through in the Battle City finals.

As Marik searched throughout the chopper... He was rather very sleepy and very exhausted like him... but unlike Yami Bakura... however... He couldn't help, but to tapped at his Millennium Rod. He was rather bothered that Marik didn't apologized from what happened earlier... and yet... At this state, he refused to speak in front of him. He was rather a man that doesn't listen to such ignorant behavior... and yet... He knew that he was... a little off of himself. He was a little off tracked... but... he wasn't completely as to be assured that he could.

Yami Bakura was rather a very less awkward man... unlike Marik himself. He wished he talked more bravely and more confident in himself... but he knew so otherwise... to not prod further actions. He watched them both with caution and he let them slept on. As they carried on in sleep, Ryou was rather a man that needed someone besides Yugi... or even his own friends. He wanted someone that could be suitable enough... but to him, it was not just a coincidence. It was someone that he wanted besides Marik... or even his brother... and sister. Yami Bakura rather find a person to care a little... but he knew so dearly it wasn't that at ease. It wasn't that simple to him at all... for the fact that... he couldn't withstand anything about Marik's rude act ever since the start they first met.

But...

What he didn't know himself... was that...

... that Marik couldn't avoided it anymore... and yet...

He was rather in determination to get Ryo to noticed... him completely... in order for Yami Bakura to appear and to say his farewells.

He wasn't completely as to be sure as to why he continued his actions... and yet... What he wanted was his chance to speak to the man one on one. As he waited for him to awaken from his slumber, he was rather a little impatient about talking with him... and only for one reason. He wanted the man to speak like a friend... but what he didn't know... is that if he will... accept his kind offer. He wanted so desperately to talk with him... but there were certain conundrum thoughts that trailed within his mind. Marik wondered about something that he needed to ask... a question that he wished to speak privately.

The question was stated as follows:

Will he ever be able to speak with him and apologize to him?

Although with no apology, Marik awoke after that... and as he worked on his own... thinking to himself... Yugi and the others were just panicking over the countdown of the island that was about to... explode within hours. Yugi and the gang were rather in a rush... but then... as they do... Marik couldn't help, but to follow Ryo to the chopper... and as he left them behind... He couldn't make his chance to speak when Ryo decided to sleep away. He couldn't awake him... and he wasn't as to be affirmed if he could take his chance immediately by fast. Marik simply tailed him along... but... Yami Bakura knew that there was... a certain reason as to why he done so.

Marik... the boy that was described as... a tomb keeper... was constantly waiting for him to awoke for five minutes straight. It was, at first, he was going to... bothered him from his dreaming slumber... but then, on the other hand... He was in exhaustion from all the troubles as well... yet... from afar, according to the spirit of the ring... Yami Bakura knew better than that. The one that was Yami Bakura, also known as Ryou Bakura... which we all know in the tale... who was earlier taken by the shadow realm due to a shadow game... was feeling in full alert... and also... in far distance from him. Yet... although he was, he seemed very precaution about Marik's attitude. What he couldn't tell though... was that he was observing him for five and more minutes... and knew that he was... making a certain excuse about his ways. What he knew about him in secret... at least, from what he knew about him in a secret monitoring... was that he knew that Marik was being a little over silly about his procrastinating actions. He knew... deep down...

...That Marik made himself... to be out of earshot on purpose away from the others.

When the chopper was engineered, Marik was waiting for the signal to see if he could be of any help possible... but Yami Bakura knew there was another... excuse as to why so. He knew it was nothing... but to get near his presence. As he watched Marik tapping against the table... He was certain that he would speak so soon... but Ryou didn't know the approximate time as to when he would do so. As he kept within himself... He checked the sky in between times... waiting for the others to be arriving with their bags. He took another glance... sighing silently. He couldn't help that they were busy with their issues... and as he hanged by the chopper, he heard Marik wondered to himself with a certain question... It was like a puzzle... a ponder that leads to the following...

"...Why won't he wake up? What's wrong with him? If only... I knew what to say... but how? What can I do... as he sleeps? If only I knew... what I should do... but what?"

He paced back and forth... keeping his hands behind his back as he walked forward and reverse... but...

He then... heard a voice that interrupted out loud. He swiftly went... and ran towards the voice in quick speed.

"...Hey! Let's go!" The voice yelled from afar... It was none other than... Yugi and... his pals that were dragging their trunks of things. Yugi panted heavily in a fast manner... and the engine was running in a hastily motion. He extended his hand... towards him. "...Hey, Marik! Grab my hand! Let's get out of here!"

Marik simply... brought his hand to him quickly, lifting himself from the ground and he watched from below... As the island of the Alcatraz simply banged and crashed in a sudden explosion... and Marik... simply sat quietly next to the boy that awoke from the crash and commotion. He looked to the side and started speaking in a soft tone... rubbing his eyes. He yawned in a stretch and sat upright. He began in a tone...

"...What happened? Where are we... going to? Are we... going home now?" Ryo asked in a tired attitude. "...What happened out there?"

"...Well..." Marik started when he gazed into his brown eyes. He paused and simply made a tap on his chin, contemplating his words. "...I just think... they have... went too far on their own. Don't you think?"

"...What do you mean?" Joey Wheeler replied in a rush. "...What's with you?" He then... frowned at them each and sat next to them. "...What are you guys doing?"

"...What's that mean?" Spoke a voice that piped up as well. He didn't quite make it speak loudly for them to hear. "...Why are you... so silly about yourself?" He added now in a mutter. The voice... was none other than... Ryou Bakura... the man that was watching from afar earlier... from the Millennium Ring. He realized that they were occupied and sat near him. He then whispered softly at him... directly at his Hikari... for he was the nearest. He started... "...Hey... What are you doing? Are you... eating anything?" He added in an interruption as his Hikari began eating away from him. He couldn't make out what he was eating. He then scowled. "...and here I thought that you... shared food..." he grumbled under his breath.

His Hikari shrugged and said, "...I thought it was nice to eat now..." Ryo said in an undertone to him. "...I wanted food... Just let me, please? I just want to eat..."

"...And to tell me as to why?" Yami Bakura spoke in response. "...What are you doing? Can I see what you..." He looked behind him... and curiously peeked at his food. He realized he was obscuring it even from Yugi. He raised an eyebrow. "...ate off?"

He realized it was... a fruit that was yellow. He simply... took the fruit fast and hastily gobbled it hungrily. He then spoke as he chewed... "...I just wanted to eat... this banana... and I just like it." He then swallowed it in front of him. "...I was just... eating it off and I saved it. So..." He turned to the boy next to him. The boy he turned to was Marik... and he simply looked at him in a questioning way. "...What do you want? Do you... want to talk?"

"...I um..." Marik replied... very slowly. He simply frowned... and then... he slowly began speaking the words. "Well... I was... wondering if you..."

"...Hey! Is that a... banana?! Give me that banana!!" A shout went out loud.

It was Yugi Moto... who came from the chopper part to the front. He then grabbed a piece from Ryo's food. He chewed it in anger in front of him. It only made the Hikari growled at his certain rude intrusion... as he made a directional disapproval. However, Yugi simply didn't mind from his growl at him. He then sat near them as well... which made Ryo feel in disgruntled. He didn't feel that he shouldn't even join them at all. It wasn't what he intended for.

Yet, he simply listened all the same as he began to speak the conversation with them...

"...So... What are you guys doing?" He looked left to right at them both... including Ryo and Marik.

He wanted to speak among them as they headed towards the far parts of the ocean. They were now close encounters towards the ice part of an island nearby... but they weren't aware that they were heading... into the far parts of a mountain top.

He simply started... "So... What are you guys doing and just... hanging here? Are you just... talking?"

"...Well, we're... just..." Marik began in a start... but then... There was a sudden interruption by the chopper. He looked upon the front... towards the voice within the speaker. He simply got up... taking the caller and received it from the pilot. He spoke in a shout, "...Hey... I'm trying to talk to them!! What's going on?!!"

"...Sorry..." Mokuba Kaiba said through the speaker to the front of the docks, toning a sour note at him.

Within the other side... Deep down, he was afraid of telling the sad truth at them. Although it seems he was not with them, he knew that it was not a good sign... for the worst they were about to hear... suddenly made him intermission... and the talk was cut off with no certain response. It only made each of them panicked in fear... and then... There was a certain unknown vibration within the chopper. Each of them muttered to themselves... and wondered and worried. It was then... a response broke within the speaker again. The voice was directly from Mokuba again.

He began... in a statement that shook everyone... on the chopper scarily. "Sorry... But I'm afraid we're lost... and... We um... almost went towards the mountains..." he mumbled softly in an apology. "...I um... wanted to say we almost crashed... so... See you."

From this statement, it made everyone of them gave a sheer screech. It was the worst they ever heard from his words. Now, upon knowing this, the truth is that their lives almost went off... coursed than usual. They began in a scream and ran in certain directions throughout the entire ride of the chopper. Mokuba then spoke that he will ride ahead with Seto Kaiba without them... and so... They left them without another word in the speaker. As they flew towards the ocean of the pacific... For the rest of the time, they were... in silence, trying to catch their breaths from the chaotic mountain that almost crashed them.

The news of it almost gave them a heart attack. It almost made them sincerely scared and out of their minds... but then... They slowly regained their composure from the incident. As they headed towards the sun, they were certain that they were almost towards the docks of Domino... Yet, Marik felt it was almost time to go home for him. He wanted so desperately to speak with Yami Bakura... but throughout the ride, he was still composing himself from the mountains. As they went forward until the sun was almost at dusk... It was...

Two hours later... Marik decided to pipe a conversation again... among Ryo and the others. He then began the words...

"...So... What about you?" He asked in a contempt look on Ryo as well. "...What are you doing... when we go back?"

"...Well, I was thinking of going straight home. I was thinking of just... taking some breaks... from this adventure..." Ryo then thought critically to himself. _What am I really that he want to know about me? Does he... wanted to just...? Maybe I should... get him to talk... but how though? _"...Um... How about we go somewhere? Before we um... leave each other? Does that sound good? Just... this one time..."

"...Well... okay then. What about you?" Marik asked to Yugi, turning towards him.

"...Well..." Yugi frowned... as he began to speak as well. "...I was thinking of doing another adventure with you guys... at least, before..." he said in a trailed like thought. "...I was thinking before I said my..."

He then went mute... and the others stared at him in silence.

Marik... simply finished his sentence. "...your goodbyes?" Marik finished with a raised eyebrow at him. He then cleared his throat and he knew better than to prod further about Yugi's other. He simply changed the subject. He turned upon Ryo again. "...Hey... Why don't we just... um... talk with each other?" He then chipper out, "Hey... Are we..." He approached the front again... checking the view. "...Are we there yet? It must be late. Wouldn't you agree? So... Pilot, how long must we go far? Are we... almost there?"

"...Well, almost," the pilot spoke beside him. He then shifted the control at full speed. "...We're almost towards the town... and we... need to find the shoreline."

Marik made a fake smile, turning to them each. Deep down, it wasn't that pleasing that they were almost at shore. For him, it was like his final trip to see them... including seeing... Yami Bakura.

He simply took a breath and exclaimed with might, "...Hey!" Marik gave out back to them each. "...I guess we're... almost at the..."

He then closed his mouth as Ryo started saying... "...Well..." Ryo interrupted in a haste. "...I was thinking that we should see him one more time." He then looked at his Millennium Ring in a wonder. He glanced in Marik's eyes. _What's wrong with him? Could he possibly be...? He must be wondering about my Yami..._ "...You know, the one we were... missing a lot." He began a tap at the ring. He started mind linking...

_**Hey... Talk to me. Are you... going to say something? Answer me. Why won't you talk?**_

It was then... The Yami gave a raised look within the side of the bench. He then responded... in a very firm way. It was like he couldn't resist the talk as well. He simply worded...

_**Hey... What do you want? I just wanted to... think things straight. Why must you insist on me talking among them? Why are you making me speak? What's wrong with you?**_

The Yami simply cut it short of the mind link... and Ryo... simply made a frown on his face. He then made a sour note to his lips. Throughout the course of the ride, he whined for two minutes at him... but the Yami said no more after. He simply gave up... but then... Ryo asked the others to help get the Yami to convince him to speak. Each of them tried except Marik... until... Marik couldn't take it anymore with his attitude. He began in a certain yell... a yell that was in act of courage...

"...Hey! Why won't you talk? Why must you not... want to...!!"

_What's wrong with him?! Why won't he talk? Why is he not...?! Why must he hide about himself... and not be able to share? Why is he being... this way? Why won't he... say anything? I just... wish that I... could...!_

Marik... wanted to began quarreling back at him at first... but then...

Joey moved fast in the far front part of the chopper. He then raced towards the outside... with a sudden yell...

"...Hey! What are you guys doing? Let's get out!" Joey spoke in a manner that told them... that they were home. "...Get outside!"

"...Well... Time to get off," Marik sighed in disappointment... getting up from the bench.

He wanted to speak... but to no avail of being alone with Ryo... or mostly... his... Yami.

He made his way out of the docks.

He began to turn towards the man again. "...Hey... Are you...?" He added to him... but then, he realized...

...that Ryo was gone.

He then heavily breathed... and closed his eyes... lost in wonder...

_If only he told me something so I could... apologize for my actions. What must I do that he... well... I guess... maybe next time. I guess I missed my chance. I guess... it's time to head home..._ He thought miserably as he left along with them.

Marik was in depression as he made his way towards the docks... and awaited for his boat... but then...

...someone hold his shoulder firmly.

He turned around.

It was...

...Ryo.

The boy that spoke to him earlier. He simply made a look on his face. He then sighed and spoke in a slow... calm voice. He began in a mutter...

"...Hey... What's wrong? Do you... wish to talk? What's the matter? Why are you... being that way? Are you... okay? Besides... Who are you anyway for him? Why must you not mention your name... even for me? Have we met exactly? Do we know each other? Who are you?"

"...I um..." _What is this? Why must he not... know me? Does he not? _"...I didn't know why you..." Marik said in a start. He began to sigh... and spoke, "...What do you want? I was going to... leave with my boat. Would you... want to talk before I go?"

The Hikari made a look that was unknown... at least, to Marik's eyes. He then said in a straight like... "...Would I? Maybe..." Ryo said in a smile. "...Why don't we... talk... here?"

He indicated at the docks of the shore. Marik nodded in agreement and simply walked there with him... and stood by it patiently. He then said the next words... and spoke the following...

"...I was wondering..." Ryo began in a mutter. "...Have we met before in life? But why do you... seem silent lately?" He tilted his head in a lost thought. "...What are you?" He muttered in a look that seem slowly off handed.

But then...

He changed a tone that sounded familiar...

It was switched with...

...his Yami.

Yami Bakura... started by clearing his throat. "...Hey... What do you want? Do you want to talk... one on one?"

"...Hey! I thought you...!" Marik gasped in exclamation... not expecting his Yami to speak back at him. "...Why do you...!!" He shouted immediately at his face... in a very... perplexed attitude. He then... made a composed straight like position. It was like he was being his regular self like... just like before his Yami left him. He started making a simple like laugh. "...and here I thought you... don't care about me," he said, backing up in a very small sneer like way. He then tried a very friendly approach... with a nicer laugh... comparing to before. "...Hey... I just wanted to say nice seeing you. I wish I could see you more often than before and I um... wanted to apologize for everything. So... Next time, come see me... when we see each other again... Okay?" He extended his hand in a very... kind manner. "...See you."

Ryou... looked at him with a tilt like head... but then...

He made a very... grin on his face as well.

"...See you then," Ryou replied slowly, taking a hand and shaking it firmly... and then, with a wave...

Yami Bakura left him as Marik went to his yacht by the docks. He then waved at him as he left for Egypt... to return to his home.

He then spoke in return in a switch... "...Hikari... Are you... alright?" He added in a question.

His Hikari invisibly went beside him. He then... spoke slowly... "...Well... Let's go home. I want to eat and leave off for home. I want to go and leave them alone. Are we... going to see them again? At least... Marik and them?" Ryo asked as they walked together to the Domino apartments. He then spoke in a very... scowled tone. "...You know, I was wondering... Do you... act a little... nicer to him? I was asking if you like him at all... Do you?"

"...I um... was lost in thought... but I knew you... were going to ask immediately..." the Yami began with a thought as he walked along with his invisible Hikari side by side. He scowled at him in a reflection to his. _What is this anyway? What is it with him and his attitude? It was just a hand shake... What could be wrong with that? It's not like he... _"...Hey... What's wrong with you? Are you... okay?"

"...And here I thought you don't care for others," Ryo chatted in a cut off as he ate one last piece to his banana. He swallowed in a complete hunger way. He simply made a dark feature and simply smiled at him with... simple assurance. "...Are you... saying you like him?"

_What's that mean?! Is he saying I'm... _The Yami hardened his expression at him. He couldn't help, but to shout at his intrusion upon the hand shake. "...What do you mean?" The Yami spoke in a very perplexed exclamation like Marik's. He then... gritted his teeth at his Hikari. "...For the last time, I am not being like that to him! What's wrong with you?!"

For the rest of the time, the Yami argued at his Hikari... even during their meal time... But when he went to bed, Yami Bakura was very lost in a train of thoughts afterwards... thinking about what Ryo said... Yet... The Yami wasn't at all pleased throughout the night... and even throughout the next day, he was rather in a very... blank look. He simply couldn't withstand his Hikari's attitude from yesterday. And so... He was thinking deeply to himself of these last words to this tale:

_If only I knew as to why he hates me being with the friends I had in life like them... I just knew as to why I am... a man that needs somebody... but what can I do? What can I do as I sleep in the dark all over again... like before? What am I as I left my bed and drink only this nice... juice during... midnight? I am just a man that needs a certain help, but what can I do? What must I do as I lay in a bed away from my Hikari? I guess I am a man that needs a better life... than this... and yet, what can I do? I must find a truth way out... but I need... a man besides him... I must get my things on the next trip..._

_The trip to Cairo, Egypt... and see... the Ishtar's again... for further notice. I must look for him again, so that way, I shall... find some truths and seek for answers... and until then, I will find a man that needs a time with me. Maybe... _He thought to himself as he awaits for the morning on his watch. _Maybe in the next point of my tale... when I see him... in therapy from what I foresee... about him._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So... You have reached the end... but on one condition... I must seek that you need to find another tale... The story will continue on the next... but in a story, "Nightmare Conditions". For now, I must go and said thank you for reading... Hopefully, I won't leave you hanging for long... but I'll see you next time..._


End file.
